Sequel to Alice 19th:Mayura: A new Lotis girl
by sasami1996
Summary: It's the sequel to the original Alice 19th! Mayura reflects on her past and learns a lotis word! Oneshot! Plz Review and read my other stories! Ty ! -sasami1996 :3


I don't own alice 19th. so annoying, having to write this all the time.

* * *

Mayura leaned against the wall listening to Alice's words. "I love you, Kyo." Mayura peered into the sun and left. _Good for you, Alice, _Mayura

thought. Her lips curled into a smile. _It all started because of Alice and I and it ended with Alice and I,_ Mayura thought. It began with Alice and her.

FLASHBACK

_"disappear"Alice whispered. "DISAPPEAR!" Mayura felt those words plunge into her heart and found herself in darkness. "where am I?"_

PRESENT

Mayura closed her eyes and smiled. _And she sent me to Darva, Mayura thought. However, She also...saved me._

FLASHBACK

"_Sis! sis, we're going back togethere...SIS!"Alice shouted._

PRESENT

Mayura looked at the street. _Alice, It started here for you, right? You met Nyozeka here, the same Rabbit...I killed. _Mayura felt tears slip down

her cheeks. She couldn't help it, they were tears that could not be stopped. Whenever Mayura thought of this, She felt it all coming back to her.

What she did to Kyo with that mark of hatred, The pain she made her sister go though, The awful jealousy and hatred churning and mixing

within her, the foul smell of blood, the people she killed, The **friend **of her sister she died...She even hated thinking of the people that could have

died if Alice wasn't there. The street had a walk sign. She walked tears still slipping down her cheeks. This was because She passed the

Metropolitain building. That was where she fully realized she was only prey, only a toy. _I'm...Really helpless, _Mayura thought. _Alice could save me._

_Kyo tried to save me. Even though I did such horrible things, they still came. I can't believe I ever thought I was good enough for Kyo. Alice is_

_much better off with him. I really, really..._"Hey, you." Mayura turned around and quickly wiped off the tears off her cheeks. She saw some guy

with blond hair wearing Mayura school's uniform with some other guys with the same uniform. Mayura's eyes widened when she realized who it

was. "Katsuki!" "you remember me, Mayura? I'm flattered"Katsuki said with a grin on his face. Katsuki's gang chuckled. Mayura looked at him

sternly. "What do you want?"Mayura asked in a demanding tone. "Hook your Sister up with me"Katsuki said grinning even wider. "No"Mayura

said without a thought. "hey girl, why that?" One of the members said. "yeah, yeah" Said the rest in unsion. "Alice belongs with Kyo"Mayura

said. "Alice loves Kyo more then I ever could." "But you love him and I love her so c'mon"Katsuki said. "yeah c'mon what's the deal" Said

Katsuki's Gang. "Alice..."Mayura whispered. "Hmm?"Katsuki said smirking now. "Speak louder girl, c'mon, What wrong?, yer' cat got that tounge

of yers'?"The gang said laughing. Mayura crunched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. Her eyes blazed fire. "Alice Is my one and only

precious sister! She protects me in many ways you could never understand! She is my only little sister! And even though I should be saving her,

She ends up saving my sorry butt! She may hurt me, but in the end she says she's sorry and saves me! She's saved me more than a billion

times and never denies me no matter how horrible it is, no matter what cruel deed I've done!" Katsuki and his gang were shocked and surprised.

A crowd was gathering then. "I have to repay her for what I've done! I can't turn my back to her anymore! You really think I can deny her now!?

Never! I...I..." Mayura closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them her eyes full of hope and happiness. "I Love My One And Only Precious

Sister, Alice!!"Mayura shouted with glee. And the word just came out. It had too. It couldn't hide any longer. "MANO!(LOVE!)"Mayura shouted.

And all the dark spirits were erased. Mayura felt it. The happiness within her. "I learned one!" She said jumping up and down laughing and

smiling tears of joy washing her cheeks. "I learned a Lotis word!" Not too far away a glowing girl smiled. _"Good job, Mayura"Nyozeka said. "I'm _

_sure you'll make a wonderful Lotis Master." _Nyozeka disappeared leaving Mayura to skip down the streets rushing to get home to tell Alice and

perhaps Kyo about the News.


End file.
